Question: Omar drove his car for $1$ mile on each of the past $6$ days. How many miles did Omar drive his car altogether?
The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Omar went driving. The product is $1\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $1\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 6\text{ miles}$ Omar driven a total of $6$ miles.